Not Entirely Human
by Green Lantern Prime
Summary: What if instead of being sent to Earth after Krypton died, Kal-El was sent to cybertron because of a propulsion error in the capsule that was meant to take him to Earth. Only time will tell
1. Beginnings

**A/N After this chapter, there should be no more major time skips. **

**Disclaimer**

**me: Megatron, would you mind doing the disclaimer for me**

**Megatron:Sure,anything that you recognize,Green Lantern Prime doesn't own,because if he did own Transformers prime then I would torture him to change the plot so that Optimus dies and I rule the whole universe (laughs evilly)**

**Me: you wanna fight me megs.**

**Megatron:you want to fight a gladiator of the Pits of Kaon.**

**Me:and you want to fight the person who can think you out of existence.**

**note: this takes place in a universe where cybertron has a yellow sun**

_Bumblebee speaking after megs ripped his voicebox out_

**Cybertronian dialect when around characters who don't understand cybertronian**

"English or cybertronian dialect when all characters around can understand that language"

**1 Vorn=83 years**

**I klick=1 minute**

**1 nanoklick=1 second**

**1 megaklick=1 hour**

**1 Solar rotation=1 year**

**1 Cycle=1 day **

**1 megacycle=1 week**

(10 vorns before the Great War) (Iacon,Cybertron)(3rd person POV)

A red and blue mech stands before another mech, one who seemed to almost irradiate wisdom. The red and blue mech began to speak "Master,-" but was interrupted by the older mech

"How many times have you been told not to call me that?"

"Well, let me see-"he was interrupted again.

"It was rhetorical Orion"

"Okay, well what I was going to say was that I found something interesting about a 1 megaklick drive away from here"

(55 klicks later)(About 75 kilometers away)(Alpha Trion POV)

I had followed Orion, though not because I wanted to see this interesting thing that he had found, but because I felt a tug in my spark, something pulling me to it, as if it was going to be important in a couple of vorns.

And so I followed him to this special object that he found. Orion picked up the object and showed it to me. I held back a gasp and prepared myself to explain what it was to my apprentice what it, or he, was.

(Orion POV)

When I picked up the object my teacher looked like he was about to glitch, but he didn't, and he began to explain what it was.

"Orion," he said "you cannot tell anyone what I am about to tell you."

I nodded, and he continued.

"This is a kryptonian, one of the most powerful beings in the known universe"

I responded " How do you know that it's a um, uh, a kryptonian"

He answered" You see the symbol on the outside of the ship."

"Yes."

"That is the kryptonian symbol for hope."

"And how do you know that"

"Because the thirteen documented them before cybertronians started emerging from the Allspark"

"But only members of the thirteen could... wait, are you one of the thirteen?"

"You cannot tell anyone that I am"

"I understand"

(1 Vorn later)(Iacon, Hall of Records)(3rd person POV )

A loud shout rang out throughout the Hall of Records.

"Orion!"

"What do you need Kal?"

"Nothing, just happy to be back after that long interview with those crazy senators."

"I understand Kal"

Kal runs over to Orion, before climbing up on his desk.

"Get down Kal."

"Why?"

"Because you're distracting me"

(9.5 vorns later)(Classified location in Iacon known as Autobot Control Node Theta Seven)(Kal-El POV)

I ran through the halls of Theta Seven looking for Optimus. He had called in all of his highest ranked officers, being me: his second in command, Prowl: his third in command, Ultra Magnus: the commander of the Wreckers, Ratchet: CMO-For a few solar rotation I had thought that this meant cranky medical officer- and Jazz: the head of spec. ops. Anyways, I ran into Jazz on my way there.

"Hey Jazz?"

"Yeah Kal?"

"Do you know why Optimus called all of us in?"

"Nah, but ah'm anxious to find out why," he began to speak with his accented cybertronian, "he called in the five highest ranking officers. It must be something extremely important"

"Well, whatever it is ,we're about to find out"

I walked into the meeting room as Prowl yelled at Jazz, who was right in front of me-one of the many advantages of being so small was not being noticed easily by most cybertronians,all but Optimus that is-and then scolded the Hatchet for being the last one there. We soon got arguing and kept arguing for about a klick before Optimus hushed all of us.

"Fellow autobots, it is under the gravest of circumstances that we are gathered here. Cybertrons state has been declining ever since the warmonger Megatron infected the core, Primus' very spark, with dark energon. I fear that there is only one way to ensure our survival: evacuating cybertron."He paused for a nanoklick, before resuming "Each of us will be taking a small team with them, except for Kal, he can defend himself against 1 thousand vehicons. Ratchet?"

He responded "Yes prime."

"You will be coming with me. Now, you know your orders"

(May 4th,1995)(Jasper,Nevada,Earth)(June Darby POV)

I was walking through a small field in my hometown,Jasper, when suddenly I heard a loud boom. I instantly went running to where I had heard the loud explosion come from to see if anyone needed medical assistance. When I got there I was surprised by what I saw. There was a crater in the field,but it wasn't the crater that surprised me, but what was at the center of the crater. There was a very well muscled man, he looked to be about 25 years old and his clothes were hardly in existence and he was making this odd clicking noise, I assumed he was an alien, and that was his language. He stared at me, and I stared at him,before trying to communicate.

"Hello, My name is June, you're on a planet called Earth."

He tilted his head before trying to speak"Joom"

"No, My name is June,not Joom"

"June"

"Very good, now do you have a name?"

"Yes,my name is Kal-el, Second in Command of the Autobot Army, and I will not harm you."

"Alright, but I need to get you some clothes. Oh, and no telling any other humans about you being alien, not all humans will take it as well as I did. You need a human name, how does John Darby sound to you?"

"That name will do."

**Alright, there is the first chapter of this story. If anyone has a suggestion, feel free to PM me that suggestion.**


	2. A new life on Earth

**Disclaimer:Anything you recognize, I do NOT own. **

**note: this takes place in a universe where cybertron has a yellow sun that blew up right before the war started. By then Kal had stored up enough solar energy that his invulnerability and part of his strength remained.**

_Bumblebee speaking after megs ripped his voicebox out_

**Cybertronian dialect when around characters who don't understand cybertronian**

"English or cybertronian dialect when all characters around can understand that language"

**1 Vorn=83 years**

**I klick=1 minute**

**1 nanoklick=1 second**

**1 megaklick=1 hour**

**1 Solar rotation=1 year**

**1 Cycle=1 day **

**1 megacycle=1 week**

**Chapter 2:A new life on Earth**

( May 6, 1995)(Darby Residence in Jasper) (Kal-El A.K.A. John Darby POV)

I was surprised by the variety of human culture once I had adjusted to the atmosphere on Earth. They had a myriad of types of food, not just the flavorless energon on cybertron. There were a few that I like so far: tacos, bacon and pizza. I didn't like this stuff that June made for the first meal of the day. I believe that she called it breakfast.

Anyways, June was telling me that last night she went shopping for my clothes. She had two bags full of clothes, and I gratefully accepted them.

(May 6, 1995)(Darby Residence)(June Darby POV )

Kal had taken the clothes that I had offered thankfully, and had gone back into his room to change his clothes. I decided to make some cookies for him. When I started wondering how he was doing, he came out of the room with his underwear on his head, his shirt on backwards and his pants inside out. I sighed. This was going to be a long week. I walked over to him to help him get changed.

(July 20, 1998)(Darby Residence)(June POV)

I figured that I would adopt a boy since Kal could help me raise him, so after I he was changed, we got in the car. He had wanted to run there, but I insisted on driving there together. So once we had picked out a child, a one-year old boy with dark black hair and sea blue eyes. He was so cute, and the way that Kal carefully held him was funny, almost like he thought that he was made out of cardboard. We got in the car.

"He isn't going to break if you touch him Kal."

"But he might. Ever since I've gotten to Earth, I've felt stronger than I ever was on cybertron"

"How much stronger"

"Almost 50 times stronger, and I was a lot stronger than most cybertronians then."

I pulled into our driveway, and into our single-car garage.

"How strong are you then?"

We got out of the car, before he lifted up the car in one hand like it was a piece of paper and setting it down with ease.

"That felt like it was a feather, I haven't got the chance to fully test my new strength yet. There isn't anything much heavier than a car in Jasper except buildings, and picking that up would probably be considered vandalism," he paused for a moment before continuing "and I've noticed a few other different things."

"Like what?"

"Heat vision, multilingualism, x-ray vision, super hearing, I can hold my breath for about two days, and I can sprint at ninety-nine percent of the speed of light."

"The speed of Light?!" I yelled.

"Don't yell, It hurts my ears."

I cringed inwardly, before apologizing to him. I made a mental note not to yell when Kal was near.

"If we want to provide Jack-"

I interrupted him with "Since when has his name been Jack?"

"Since he was born, according to our adoption papers, and you would have known this if you had bothered to read them. But back to what I was saying. If we want to provide Jack with a prosperous life, then I must get a job."

"But where will you work at?"

"Jasper high school. I have a good understanding of physics, mathematics, and your planets history. Anyways, I have a conference with their principal next saturday."

"A teacher?"Kal didn't seem like the teacher type, but if he wanted to do it, then I wasn't going to hold him back. But I doubted he would like it.

(December 8,2003)(Somewhere in Alaska) (Third person POV)

A dark-skinned, heavyset man with a two-star general behind him trudged through a snowy forest, before stopping at what appeared to be a crash site. He stood there for a moment, before speaking, "This is first contact Bryce"

**There's chapter two. Feel free to PM me any questions that you might have. Hope you enjoyed and God bless!**


	3. Darkness Rising:Part One

Darkness Rising (Part One)

Sadly, anything that you recognize does NOT belong to me, Green Lantern Prime. Transformers belongs to Hasbro, and Superman belongs to DC.

Feel free to PM me any questions, comments or concerns that you might have related to Not Entirely Human.

**Before the chapter begins, I have a few important things to say:**

**1:Thanks to everyone who left a review or PM-ed me with things that you liked and/or thought that I could do better in. All constructive criticism is appreciated by me very much, as it helps me improve on my writing.**

**2:I have to thank Rapidfyrez for looking over my chapter, and I am very grateful that he decided to help me with my work**

**3:I have started work on an original piece of my own, so expect less frequent updates. I will still update, just not as often.**

Note: this takes place in a universe where Cybertron has a yellow sun that blew up right before the war started. By then Kal had stored up enough solar energy that his invulnerability and part of his strength remained.

Bumblebee speaking after Megatron ripped his voicebox out

Cybertronian dialect when around characters who don't understand Cybertronian, Primus or Unicron speaking.

Thought.

"English or Cybertronian dialect when all characters around can understand that language"

1 Vorn=83 years

I klick=1 minute

1 nanoklick=1 second

1 megaklick=1 hour

1 Solar rotation=1 year

1 Cycle=1 day

1 megacycle=1 week

(April 5,2010)(Near Jasper, Nevada)(3rd Person POV)

A red Dodge Challenger drives over a small hill near some farms. A voice emerges from the car "So there I am on the lookout, when out of nowhere these high beams light up my rearview, and then it hits me I'm illegally parked."

Then a feminine voice came out of the car's radio, "Another parking ticket?"

"Nope. Worse, the boot."

"Big metal tire clamp impossible to remove."

"Bingo! So the local police do their thing and I let 'em get all the way down the block. That's when I kick off my new shiny shoe and BANG"

"New York's finest soil themselves."

"You know me Arcee," He laughed "mess with Cliffjumper-"

She finished the statement for him with "-and you get the horns."

Cliffjumper chuckled.

"Not sure how that complies with Autobot rule number one: keep a low profile."

"What can I say? Patrolling for energon out here in dullsville gets lonesome. Almost makes me miss the decepticons"

"Like Jasper, Nevada's a party. We're alone wherever we travel on this rock, Cliff."

A loud beeping came from Cliffjumpers radio.

"I'm getting a signal."

"Need backup?"

"Do I ever need backup?"

His tires squealed as he made a sharp turn off of the road that he was on, and drove up to a large crater filled with glowing blue crystals scattered all about inside the crater.

"I just found a whole lot of Energon."

A large, dark shadow swiftly moved across the landscape and over Cliffjumper, before coming to a halt. Cliffjumper transformed into his bipedal form, and looked at the large Decepticon ship above his head which was about five-thousand yards long from bow to stern, fifty yards wide, and covered with large cannons.

"Decepticons."he stated worriedly.

The cannons opened fire on him, and one of the large explosions caused by the superheated gas being blasted at nearly one-thousand miles per hour launched Cliffjumper into the air, and he landed in the crater with the energon. A hole opened up on the bottom of the ship, and an entire squadron of vehicon drones dropped out of the panicked. Sure, five or six drones, he could handle. But he couldn't handle eighteen drones alone. He should have accepted the backup. Cliffjumper knew that if he didn't get backup in the next thirty nanoklicks that he was surely doomed.

"Arcee, I could really use that backup about now!"he nervously exclaimed.

"Fair warning boys, I'll put a few dings in you!"

The drones opened fire on him, and Cliffjumper drove up the side of the crater towards the drones, dodging their shots as he went up. When he got to the top, he rammed a drone, instantly killing it, launched himself into the air and transformed in midair, before opening fire on the drones with his three-barreled cannons located in his arms. He took out seven more, and one of the ten remaining droned knocked him into the crater, knocking one of the horns located on his head off. The other drones opened fire on him, and a stray shot hit an energon crystal behind Cliffjumper.

"Oh scra-"

He was cut off as the energon exploded in a large, blue fireball that knocked Cliffjumper into stasis lock. Three of the drones walked into the crater.

"We should bring this Autobot to Commander Starscream."

Two of the vehicons picked his prone form up, and hauled him back to the ship. The Nemesis flew off into the distance, right as a green portal referred to as a groundbridge by cybertronians opened up. An ambulance, a blue motorcycle with pink highlights, a black and yellow Urbana 500 and a green SUV drove out of the groundbridge and transformed before they landed. Then a red and blue Peterbilt 379 sped out of the portal, transforming and landing in front on the other Autobots.

(A few nanoklicks later)(Decepticon warship also referred to as the Nemesis)(Cliffjumper POV)

"So Scream, Where's your master?"I stated. If he was going to kill me, at least I would go down

knowing that Screamer was annoyed.

"I am my own master!" He spat back at me.

I'm positively sure that I didn't look like my normal charming self. I had several warnings popping up on my HUD, but I ignored them and looked straight at him. I wanted to make him really mad. He pulled his arm back to strike me, and I prepared myself to join many of my comrades in the Allspark. He swung his arm, and I felt a pain in my spark, before he pulled it out of my body.

"**Join the Allspark, Cliffjumper. You deserve the rest**."A loud, but kind and gentle voice said.

"A...and am I o...off...offline" I stuttered.

"**Yes, yes you are. Join the Allspark and accept the peace that you deserve**." Primus comforted

I only want to go back and see Arcee. I was going to ask her to be my sparkmate after our scouting shift was over. I thought.

"**I know that you would have**." Primus stated.

"It's time for me to join the allspark now, isn't it."I stated.

"**There could be another way**." He said

(A few nanoklicks earlier)(Large crater in Nevada)(3rd person POV)

Optimus Prime was worried. He knew that Cliffjumper was one of their best warriors in the field, but he also knew that Cliffjumper fought best when he was with Arcee. He suspected that Cliffjumper had either been taken captive or was offlined.

"An untapped energon deposit." The Prime said.

"At least, before the 'cons got to it." The green one - Bulkhead - responded.

"The first decepticon activity in three years." The red and white one - Ratchet - stated.

"They may be preparing for his return." Optimus said.

The remaining two of them - the black and yellow scout known as Bumblebee and the blue and pink femme known as Arcee - jumped down into the large opening, before landing in the bottom of the crater. Arcee scouted ahead of Bumblebee, before stopping to look at something on the ground. It was a horn, one of the two horns that had adorned Cliffjumpers helm. She gasped. If this was here, but Cliffjumper wasn't, then he had probably been captured. She picked it up.

"No."Arcee worriedly expressed.

She showed it to Ratchet, who turned to Optimus.

"Ratchet, can you track his position?" Optimus asked.

A panel slid open on Ratchet's arm. There were four dots close together, and a fading dot separates from the others. The fading dot disappeared with a flash.

"No,"he said "Cliffjumpers life signal just went offline."

(Five klicks later)(Decepticon warship)(Starscream POV)

The drones that I had ordered to clean up the Autobot scums filthy chassis had just finished their job and had been sent to recharge. I had walked up to the bridge to get away from the stress of leadership - especially over that faceless idiot Soundwave - and have some time alone. I heard Soundwave walk up behind me.

"What is it, Soundwave?!" I snapped at him. He really gets on my nerves. He needs to learn how to let someone know when you're in the room. Of course, when you cannot talk it's probably harder,but still, let people know that you're in the room, please.

"Like Jasper, Nevada's a party." He played back a recording of the blue Autobot. I believe her name was Arcee."We're alone wherever we travel on this rock, Cliff." The recording ended.

"Ah, the one called Arcee."I paused, before continuing,"Why slay just one Autobot, when we still hold the element of surprise?"

(Five klicks and eight nanoklicks later)(Autobot base Omega One)(Optimus Prime POV)

"We must not allow our anger over the loss of Cliffjumper to impair our judgement."I said. Though sad that he had died, it was a true statement, and needed to be regarded as such.

"As of today, only we five Autobots remain on this Earth. We owe it to ourselves,"I paused, before continuing,"to the memory of Cybertron...to any Autobots in any galaxy seeking safe harbor...to humankind...and we owe it to the memory of our fallen comrade to survive"

Arcee walked over and layed down Cliffjumpers horn on the ground in front of us.

"Arcee?"

"If Cliffs gone, then standing around here sulking won't bring him back."She started to walk away,"So, unless anyone minds, think I'll get back to protecting humankind."She punctuated her statement by transforming and driving away.

Ratchet then began to speak"Optimus, helping humans will only result in more tragedy."

"Your opinion is noted." I said.

(Five klicks later)(Jasper,Nevada)(Arcee POV)

I drove into the small town of Jasper, Nevada. There were two drones following me. I activated my holoform.

"Twins." I muttered.

There was a small fast food restaurant on the side of the road that I was on.

"Take five,Sadie."I deactivated my holoform

I pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and hoped that they wouldn't see me, but apparently my luck today was very bad. First Cliff was killed. Then there were the 'cons following me right now. A human adolescent walked over to me. The boy had dark black hair, bright blue eyes, and he was wearing a grey t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He was examining my alt mode.

"Come on, smooth operator."I muttered beneath my breath.

The boy jumped onto my alt mode.

"Some day, I'm going to own a ride like you."The boy said.

The boys communication device let out a buzz, and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Hey, mom. I just got off. No, I'm not going to the dance. Experience suggests I should never cut a rug, unless I'm installing carpet. Be careful, seriously?! This is Jasper that you're talking about, right? Nothing ever happens in Jasper. I'll be home soon. Yeah, I love you too mom, I gotta run."

Scrap, those 'cons were really getting close. And the boy just had to be socializing with human

females.

"I hate to interrupt his social life, but if I don't, then he may not have a life." I thought.

I drove out of the parking lot, and onto the road that I had been on earlier, and the boy just had to scream for the first ten seconds of it.

"Do not let go." I said

"Who said that!?"The boy screamed.

The 'cons followed me. I turned into an alleyway, and the boy hopped off of me. Of course, the 'cons had to turn down that alleyway as well. I sped down the alleyway, ramped my alt mode off of his hood, then told the boy to hop on. We sped down the alleyway, before getting onto the main road that we were on before. I turned onto the highway. There was construction. My luck was most certainly bad today. We only had about one-thousand meters before we hit construction. Bumblebee pulled up behind the vehicons. Nine-hundred meters. He managed to get the 'cons to slow down.

"Friend of yours?"The boy asked.

"Family."I responded as 'Bee knocked one of the 'cons back, causing him to fall fifty meters back. Six-hundred meters. I sped up, seeing an opening in the side of the road. Four-hundred-fifty meters, and three-hundred meters until I needed to turn. I sped up even more, and as soon as the boy realized that we could possibly crash, he started screaming, not knowing that I planned to turn. Two-hundred-fifty meters until we crashed, and one-hundred meters until I needed to turn.

"Hold on tight,kid." I told him.

"O...okay." He gulped.

I turned, and time seemed to slow down as we went flying down into the canal beneath the upper highway, ramping off of the ledge at the bottom. How was I going to explain them to Optimus? There was another human. He wore a white dress shirt with an orange vest over it, sagging blue jeans, shoes that looked rather old and red-rimmed glasses. The prepubescent boy looked at me and the older male, before his jaw dropped, and so did the device that he held in his hand.

"Whoa!"Was all that the younger boy could say.

"You have no idea!"The older male exclaimed.

The boy dismounted my vehicle form. The vehicon duo drove down the hill to fight me. They jumped the edge once they reached the bottom, and transformed in midair whilst deploying their blasters. They stood at eightteen feet tall like all the other drones and lacked a faceplate or any other distinction to be able to tell them apart except for battle wounds. Apparently the 'cons didn't care about them enough to fill the wounds. They charged up their blasters, and I transformed into my bipedal form. I stood at twenty-two feet tall, and was taller than any drone, but still the shortest Autobot. I was mostly blue, except for the three spikes that adorned my helm, two where a humans ears would be, and one in the center of my forehelm. I had two pseudo-wings on my back, and I had a pink ring around my blue optics.

"This ends here,'cons." I hissed.

If Cliffjumper had been killed by the decepticons, then I was going to make each and every one of

them pay for my loss. I deployed my arm-blades, and charged at them while dodging bolts of plasma. I jumped up into the air and kicked the first decepticon in the face, sending him to the ground. I heard one of the humans say something along the lines of "What are they?" as I ran at the second 'con, evading the blaster fire that he sent speeding my way, before kicking him in the face as well. He seemed to take the hit better than his partner, and fought back. I heard the other human say "Talking cars that turn into robots, or the other way around." The second decepticon blocked my first few punches, and I started to speed up my attacks.

"This. Is. For. Cliff."I punctuated each word with a quick punch to his midsection, before I

whipped my blades across his helm. The blade tore through his flimsy shell, and

Energon poured out. The other 'con got up, and ran over to fight me, but before he could, Bumblebee and Bulkhead came soaring off of the overpass above us. The 'con turned to run from our combined might.

"If I let this Decepticon go, he might tell Megatron about the two humans, and they could be

perceived as our allies." I thought, right before I. My changed my forearm shifted from a blade into a scatter blaster.

The cons helm fell into my sights, and I fired. The bolt of plasma streaked forward travelled at nearly mach 15, and collided with his helm and exploded, leaving a stump of slagged metal where his head once was. The older human male whispered something into the other humans ear, and they both ran to the nearest pipe in the wall and back too far for any of us to reach them.

(A nanoklick later)(Inside the large pipe in the side of the canal)(Jack POV)

It was settled. I could not let mom and dad know about this. They already worried too much without knowing that I was involved in some secret giant robot fight club. It was mostly mom who did all of the worrying, though. The youngster next to me-Ii think his name is Rafael-looked up at me. He was well known at our school for two reasons. One, he had skipped two grade levels and was a bit of a child prodigy, and two, he seemed to be the one that Vince-our resident bully-picked on the most as of this year.

"Let's not stop"I ordered. Raf obviously knew what I meant, and started walking. My young colleague and I walked for about fifteen minutes in the tunnels, before coming to an exit near near both of our houses. He lived a block away from me, and the walk from the exit to our neighborhood was relatively short, taking two minutes. I decided to walk him to his house,

just to make sure he got there unscathed.

"Let's keep what we saw today between us, okay?"I asked.

Raf gave a shaky nod, "S-sSure."He responded.

We had reached his home, and his mother asked me a few questions. I lied and told her that

he had been helping me study, and that we went to the canal afterwards to have a little R&amp;R together. She bought it, and I started the short walk home afterwards. As soon as I got home, June sent me a barrage of questions about where I had been, what I had been doing and similar extraneous inquiries. She then told me that we would be having organic tofu for dinner,

which we had had for the past four days. Sometimes having a health nut mom can be very annoying. I'll admit that it's also very useful, as I don't have to leave our house for a checkup, but still, no man should have to eat that much tofu. So we ate, and every time she would turn away, I would put a bite size piece into a plastic bag. She looked over at me, and I picked up a baseball sized chunk of tofu, and threw it at a wall. It splattered, then started to take back it's original shape.

"I don't think that normal food is supposed to do that."I said.

Mom stared at the chunk of quivering goop and gave a slow nod, "You're probably right."

(6:30 AM the next day)(Jasper High School)(Kal POV)

Today I'd decided to walk to the school, and was getting my lesson planned out. The

lesson was about finding the square root of quintic exponents with variables in them. I had decided that Rafael, one of my most proficient students, was probably already going to know this. I sat there and waited for the teens and preteen to arrive. Once they had arrived, I started my lesson, and my suspicion was confirmed. Also, I observed that Vince's grades had started to decline rapidly in the past few weeks. Ever since he got that car.

"To find the square root of a-"I started.

"How do I find the square root of his face?"Vince whispered to the person next to him.

I walked over to his desk, before saying, "Have I ever told you that I can read lips, Vince?"I called him out in front of the whole class, and a chorus of "Shots fired", "Ooh burned" and similar statements came from the

other students. Sometimes, having superhearing was a useful way to call out people like Vince.

"Got anything else that I should add to the detention slip, Vince?"I asked.

Vince huffed and crossed his arms, "N...No, I don't, sir."

"Louder!"I yelled.

"No Sir!" He responded louder.

It was going to be a long day. I sighed, before resuming my lesson.

(2:30 PM that same day)(Jasper High School)(Jack POV)

I walked out of the school building as the final bell of the day rung. Raf was outside already, undoubtedly from being let out early. He waved at me, and I walked over to him.

"Raf, hey. Look, let's just keep this between us, and forget anything ever happened, alright?" I asked.

A car honked its horn, and Raf gasped.

"Jack!" He said as an Urbana pulled up.

Realization hit me and I sighed, "Oh, not again."

The door popped open, and the car buzzed at us.

"I..it wants us to get in." I guessed at what it had said.

"No, just me." Raf corrected.

"How do you know that?"

"It said so."

"What?!"

"Yours is over there." He pointed at the lot. I followed his finger to see a familiar blue and pink motorcycle parked in the lot. I gulped and looked back at Raf.

"I don't think that-"I started.

But he was already in the car, "How's it going?"He asked the asked. The car beeped cheerfully, the door slammed in my face, and it drove off down the street while I ran after it.

"Wait! Stop!"I called. They obviously didn't stop..

I spared a glance over at the blue bike, and started walking away. The bike, of course, started

following me. I ducked around a corner, trying to lose it. The bike just followed me around the corner, and zoomed in front of me. I noticed a leather clad rider atop it had a rider on it.

"Relax. I just want to talk to you."The bike said.

"Don't you mean you and your new friend?"I gestured at the biker.

"Kid, there's a lot that you don't understand."The bike said as the rider disappeared into thin air. I guess that it was some sort of hologram.

"No, I get it. The first rule of giant robot fight club is that you don't talk about giant robot fight club." I started to walk away from the robot bike, " What you need to understand is that I don't need a bunch of crazy talking vehicles following me around, trying to get me killed!"I said, and the bike transformed as I finished my was a sound of shifting metal, and I whirled around to see the bike had transformed. She looked slightly annoyed.

"Look. Jack, is it? Your personal safety is exactly the reason that Optimus Prime requested your presence."She said.

"O...Optimus Who?"I blinked.

"You may be in danger, because you are one of the few humans to ever see a Cybertronian."The

large Feminine robot said.

"Dude! What are you waiting for?! Go with!"A voice exclaimed from behind me.

I turned around to find where the voice had come from, and saw Miko Nakadai. She was one of the foreign exchange students.

"Scrap."The femme covered her faceplate with her servo.

I turned around to look at the bike, and saw someone who I had hoped would never know that I was involved with the robots.

(Ten nanoklicks earlier)(Inside Jasper High School)(Kal POV)

It had been a long day for me, and I was cleaning up my class, when I heard a metallic voice outside of the school building.

"Look. Jack, is it? Your personal safety is exactly the reason that Optimus Prime requested your presence."The voice said.

The voice had mentioned Optimus Prime, my commanding officer during the war. If Optimus was on this Earth, then I had to find him. I ran to where the voice had came from, and saw a small autobot femme. She was blue with pink highlights. Right when I had gotten there, Jack was turning around to look at the femme. When he saw me, he started freaking out.

"John, you weren't supposed to see this!"He exclaimed.

I gave my adopted son a reassuring smile,"I already knew about the Autobots." I said calmly.

His jaw dropped,"What!?"

"How do you know about the autobots, human?!"The femme demanded.

"Because I'm the Autobot Second in Command."I deadpanned.

Her optics widened, "You're Kal-El?!"

"Yes, I am. What's your designation soldier?" I voice took on a more stern tone from my days in the Autobot military. In hindsight, I'm not sure why I was made second in command, given that I'm just an organic and, well, was hardly experienced enough to lead an army.

"Arcee."She me.

"Alright, Arcee. Take me to your leader."I said, before continuing, "The two humans can ride your alternate form."

"What about your transportation?"She asked.

"I'll run."I said in monotone.

She started driving out towards the road that lead to the plateaus, and I followed. She drove straight at the mountain, and I tried to look inside of it using my x-ray vision. It was lined with lead on the inside to prevent scanning. I really am starting to hate lead. A large plate opened in the side of the rock face, and we sped through it and into the mountain. Arcee let the two kids off of her, and then transformed, the sound of gears turning and metal sliding over itself a familiar sound. There were four other autobots there, two that I recognized:Optimus, and Ratchet.

"Kal, is that you?"Ratchet said.

"No, it's Jazz speaking to you right now."I said sarcastically.

I turned around to see Raf here as well. How did these three get involved in this?

"Um, one question… Who's Kal-El? Because the only person who you

could be referring to besides Jack and I is Mr. Darby and Miko.."Raf .

"Excellent question, Raf." I smiled, " I am Kal-El, John Darby was the name that I took when I arrived on Earth."

"I have a question for Optimus Prime, whichever one of you he is. What are you, and what are you doing on Earth?"Jack asked.

Optimus knelt down in front of Jack, and the ground shook when his knee hit the ground.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."He said.

"Autobot for short."Arcee added.

"In answer to your other question Jackson, we are here for Energon, our fuel and lifeblood, and to

protect your planet from the decepticons."He said with authority in his voice, the type of authority that comes from having the matrix of leadership.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night."Arcee explained.

"And what are the decepticons doing here?"Raf asked.

"For the same reason that we are here: energon. But they are also here because our planet was made inhospitable by Megatron when he poisoned the core of our planet during the end of the Great War."My leader explained.

"Why were you fighting a war?"Miko asked.

"Because Optimus was named the next prime, and ol' buckethead wanted himself to be the next

prime. The fighting lasted for over fifty vorns if I remember correctly."I said

"How long is a vorn?"Jack asked.

"Eighty-three human years."Ratchet said.

"Is there going to be a quiz?"Miko sighed.

"So, what does any of this have to do with us?"Jack asked.

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in a very long time. But if his return is imminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic."Optimus grimly said.

(1 Megaklick later)(Decepticon Warship somewhere above China)(3rd Person POV)

Soundwave walked up to Starscream on the bridge of the Nemesis, his recordings playing what sound like sonar.

"Those transmissions are emanating from deep space. I would hate to waste the energon,"Starscream paused, before continuing,"unless you are absolutely certain."He sighed, and resumed speaking,"Then lock on to the transmission coordinates and activate the space bridge."

A vehicon started entering coordinates on the space bridge control board, and the space bridge opened outside of the Nemesis. A sleek silver form flew out of the portal, before transforming into the tallest cybertronian to walk on Earth at this point. His armor was mostly silver, but he had some purple on him, and notably had his large fusion cannon attached to his arm.

"Decepticons, I have returned."The mech said raspily.

**If you didn't catch this message at the top, I have a few important things to say:**

**1:Thanks to everyone who left a review or PM-ed me with things that you liked and/or thought that I could do better in. All constructive criticism is appreciated by me very much, as it helps me improve on my writing.**

**2:I have to thank Rapidfyrez for looking over my chapter, and I am very grateful that he decided to help me with my work**

**3:I have started work on an original piece of my own, so expect less frequent updates. I will still update, just not as often.**

Hope you enjoyed! :)


	4. Done

Hey, I know it's been a while, and I don't believe that I will be able to continue this story. I've been increasingly busy with sports and school, so I simply haven't had any time to work on this story, and likely won't for a long while. If anyone is interested in continuing this story or writing one based on it, please PM me, and I will post a link to your story within this one. Otherwise, this story will be dead for the next several years, and once I DO get around to it, i will likely have forgotten where I was going with it.


End file.
